Tying Up Loose Ends Super Lana 21
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Lex runs into difficulties fulfilling a promise, he turns to Clark and Lana for help. What will they run into back in Amherst?


Tying Up Loose Ends (Super Lana 21)  
David J. Duncan  
March 2006 Rating: T (Teen) Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. All other characters are of my own creation. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1  
Kent Farm—late May 2004

Clark sat in the Loft, scratching out an essay on a yellow legal pad. Granted, he had always been a good student in most regards. However, even super teens it seemed weren't immune to senioritis. I wish we were done already.

"Tell me about it," Lana concurred over their link. "The history essay right?"

"You know it," he agreed. "I wish it were over already."

Don't rush things, my children. Everything has its use—even the primitive Earther learning system, Jor-El admonished.

"Yes, sir," Clark agreed reluctantly. "I guess we should be glad that Dr. Dubois can't hear us."

"He can, Clark. Remember? He respects our privacy," she reminded him. "We could ask him to do a study session for us."

Her fiancé winced, still feeling anxious about the Protector.

Do not judge him so harshly, Kal-El. He has done nothing to warrant it, his father admonished.

"I just wish he weren't so scary," Clark disagreed. Then he felt a breeze kick up in back of himself. He turned to see her standing there. "What about your essay?"

"What about it?" she supposed while kneading his shoulders with her hands. "You're so tense. Look. You shouldn't be so hard on Miri's uncle, Clark. He just wants to live peacefully like anyone else."

"The Protector is anything but peaceful, Lana," he argued.

They both heard a loud guffaw and saw the Protector's "image self" appear before them.

"Ah ain't botherin' ya'll," the Dark One growled. "Quit it! Big Bro's got 'nough goin' on!"

"Sorry," she apologized while shooting a disapproving look at Clark.

"Yeah well, try bein' me!"

That's a good point, Jor-El agreed.

"Hey, if ya wanna ask Big Bro, jus' ask!" the Protector asserted tersely. "Quit bein' yellah, Boy!" With that, the image vanished.

"I think we both could use a break. Race you to Metropolis and back to the Talon!" she dared him with a challenging smirk worthy of Lex. Then she sped off in a blur.

One of these days I'm going to do that to her. He shrugged, figuring she was right and took off after her toward the big city.

Talon—Thirty-five minutes later

For once, Clark managed to make up for her head start just before they hit the Metropolis city limits. He managed to stay neck and neck with her for much of their two laps around the sprawling urban area. On the way back, he put on the afterburners, burning tread down Route 54.

Stopping in front of the Talon, he discovered that he was alone. "I won!" He pumped his fists in the air.

"First time for everything, Clark," she teased while kissing him on the cheek. "Coffee's on me." She led them into the café and up to the counter.

"Beat him again, Boss?" Miranda cracked.

"Actually, I beat her for a change," Clark clarified.

"Really?" The sensei chuckled good-naturedly. "Guess everyone gets lucky once in a while. Right, Boss?"

"Right," Lana teased with a wide grin. "Can you put our usuals on my tab?" She glanced toward the flower shop. "How's your aunt?"

Miranda shook her head. "Auntie April's too stubborn for her own good. Uncle Dave's tried to get her to cut back a little but you know how that is."

"I thought Mom was helping out?" he assumed.

"She needed to help your Dad make a run to Garden City today for feed. Jasmine's assisting in there but…Auntie's determined to stick it out at least until Uncle Dave can get started in his new position," Miranda explained. "He's really stressed too."

"The Protector just ripped me," Clark revealed.

"Because you're scared of him," Lana indicated. "Jor-El and I both told you to relax." Seeing the professor come down the stairs from the apartment, she waved him over. "Dr. Dubois?"

"Hi, Kids. Sorry but I have to take my wife to the doctor for a check up," Dave told them. "Miri, I really appreciate what you and Jasmine are doing."

"Hey, it's our pleasure. You get Auntie to stay off of her feet. She's getting to be really big," his niece assured him.

"I know." He ran his hands through his hair. "And with her situation…."

"Situation?" Lana wondered.

"It's okay, Lana." Dave managed a smile. "We found out that Miri's going to have two new cousins instead of just one. As for manning the post, I'm bringing in Mrs. Singleton to help me on that front. Lex has agreed to let Karen start on Saturday at the flower shop."

Seeing her friends' astonishment, Miranda nodded. "Feast or famine, right? By mid summer, I should be on babysitting detail along with Cassie and Angie."

"You can have your life too, Miri," her uncle reminded her. "Speaking of which, have you picked out your Prom dress and graduation robes?"

"Uncle Dave, you know me."

"I do." He kissed her forehead. "Don't work too hard, Sunshine, and get on those other things. Your aunt and I have to go to Lex's after we're done with Dr. Tyerson."

"Right. I'm taking the cousins to the Kents and we'll meet you there," Miranda agreed.

He smiled again and headed for the flower shop. A minute later, he appeared again alongside his wife who was clearly far along in her pregnancy. "You okay?"

"Fine, Dave. Thanks," April agreed as they headed out toward the car and drove off.

"We're heading for Lex's now. Is there anything else?" Clark asked.

"I think he wanted to ask a favor of you both but wouldn't say what it was," Miranda hinted.

"Wonder what's going on?" Lana asked as she and Clark walked out the door and into the alley. After making sure that the coast was clear, they sped off toward Lex's mansion.

Chapter 2 Luthor Manor—Ten minutes later

While the others talked about the near future at the Talon, Lex fumed at his contacts up in LexCorp's Boston office. For three months, he had tried to fulfill his promise to have Angela Dubois' body exhumed and moved to Smallville. And every time the equipment would be sabotaged or the crew would end up in the hospital. These mystery men again? I thought we dealt with the Black Hand. "Damn it! I'm coming up there myself!" Hearing a knock from the door, he snapped, "This had better be good!"

"Hey, Lex, I don't need that," Chloe indicated while setting their coffees on the meeting table off to the side of the room.

He slapped his hand over his face. "Great. Can this get any better? Chloe, I…"

"Lex, it's okay. Massachusetts again?" she supposed.

"Of course. Somebody's bound and determined to stop us from moving Dr. Dubois' wife down here to Smallville. I'm at the point of setting up a task force to deal with the issue personally," he explained while joining her at the table.

"By task force, you mean Clark and Lana? Lex, we do need to keep their secret," she reminded him.

"I know that. But they can mask up for this job. And I can have David Dubois with them," he explained.

"And if he's goes ugly?"

"Chloe, he's the aggrieved party here. We have the paperwork including the deceased's signed wish to be with her husband. If a mob shows up, I pity them. We tried being civil. That's why I want Clark and Lana there. She has a connection with the Protector. Maybe they can keep him under control," he proposed.

"You'd better hope so," she retorted sharply. I can see this as a disaster in the making. She leaned back in her chair.

At that moment, Clark and Lana stuck their heads in the door.

"Guys, come in and close the door," he instructed, waving them into the room.

"Lex, what's this all about? Miranda mentioned that you wanted help with something but wouldn't say what," Clark asked suspiciously.

"It's perfectly legal, Clark. Before Dr. and Mrs. Dubois get here, I needed to speak with you both," Lex assured them while pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"So this concerns the Duboises?" Lana supposed.

"Tell them," Chloe urged.

"I just got off the phone with a gentleman named Mark Wyland out of my Boston office. As you are all aware, when the Duboises moved out here, I agreed to translate Angela Dubois' body from Amherst to here. We have the paperwork but we can't do the job. Dave is going up there with me two days from now." He sighed. "Guys, I really need you there too. We think there are saboteurs harassing our efforts."

"What? Professor Dubois left! What's going on?" Lana demanded.

"Lex, you realize what you could be creating by having him on site?" Clark asked.

"Clark, even if we don't take him, the Protector will follow us. I'd rather keep things under control." He took a deep breath. "I'm hoping this will be a nice trip. We go up there. Exhume the body. Drive back to Bradley. Fly back here. Mrs. Dubois' buried by the weekend."

"He's right, Clark," Lana agreed. "If anyone does anything else to the grave, he'll go berserk."

"Okay, Lex. If Professor Dubois wants us there, fine. Otherwise, we'll stay here and wait," Clark concurred.

"Thank you both." Just then, he got a call. "Yes?"

"Lex, it's Dave Dubois. April and I are pulling into the driveway. Who's with you?"

"Clark, Lana and Chloe are here, Dave. We'll meet in the downstairs study. How's April?"

"A month to go and everything seems fine," Dave replied while giving his wife's hand a squeeze. "We'll see you in a minute."

As he hung up, his wife inquired, "Why didn't you tell Miri?"

He shook his head. "In case our theory's right, I don't want her anywhere near there, Honey." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, you know."

"I know that, Silly." She felt a double kick. "You get them excited when you do that."

"Let them." He got out of the car and helped her out. "They'll meet us in the study."

"Dave, if you're involving the kids, you'll need to be careful!" she admonished as they walked into the house and followed the butler to the study.

"They're like our own kids. Trust me," he agreed.

As they entered and sat down, Lex indicated, "Thanks, Rollins. That'll be all." When the doors closed, he added, "I'm glad that you're doing okay, April."

The florist shrugged. "Thank you, Lex. The kids and I are all fine according to the doctor. I'm worried about this trip of yours. I don't want Dave to have any more trouble up there." She bowed her head. "Still, this is about Angie."

"I promised her this," Dave noted again. "Nothing's getting in the way of that. We're still on schedule, right?"

"Can we go tomorrow then? If we're all masked up, who needs equipment? Lana and I can pull the coffin up. Maybe Byron could help?" Clark interjected.

"They have a point, Lex," Dave indicated. "Still we shouldn't have to lift the coffin. The Protector can teleport it back here." He turned to the super teens. "The last thing I want is trouble for you two."

"We know how important this is, Professor." Lana rubbed his shoulder.

Still April exchanged anxious glances with Chloe. Why isn't anything ever as easy as it sounds?

Chapter 3  
That night—Cowache Caves

Heeding Jor-El's telepathic call, the two teens sped into the central chamber, dreading what might be on the father spirit's mind.

Jor-El bowed slightly. Thank you both for coming. The time is urgent.

What is it? Clark asked, fearing the implications of the meeting. Are we doing the wrong thing?

We need to help him! Lana added.

I applaud your loyalty, my Children. I ask you to be careful however. Our friend still has many adversaries in his former home. Some you have already encountered. Others remain. Jor-El added, A Kryptonian's first duty is to allies, family and friends. Go with Segith and your friend. I await word of your success. With that, he disappeared.

"This is crazy! I mean who would want to stop someone from exhuming their wife?" she pointed out.

"Somebody who wants a shot at the Protector, I'd imagine, Lana," he guessed. "Jor-El's right. We need to be careful. Come on; let's get home and talk with Mom and Dad about this." Having said that, they rushed off.

Kent Farm

Miranda talked with her cousins, keeping them all company while Jonathan and Martha discussed matters with the Singletons and Duboises in the other room.

"They're all so serious," Cassie indicated. "Miri, what's up?"

"I wish I knew, Cassie," the sensei replied to her, Angie and Marti. "I wish I knew."

Meantime, Martha and Jonathan had poured coffee for the other adults and sat down to talk about the upcoming expedition north.

"I can't understand this," Martha presumed. "Why would someone sabotage the relocation process?"

"To cause Dave more pain obviously," Karen indicated while shaking her head. "Garth, is there any legal obstacle?"

The agent shook his head. "Steve, Lex and I double checked all of the details before we moved here. The paperwork went through all right."

"What about her parents?" Jonathan inquired.

Dave sighed. "Arighatto and his men killed them along with the others." He felt his head going numb again.

April felt a response from her womb. "Dave, the kids. Please."

"Right," her husband made himself focus.

"So what's going on up there?" Karen asked. "The townspeople wouldn't do that."

"Someone with an axe to grind. Garth, can you and Steve make sure we're given a wide berth? In case there's trouble, I don't want any bystanders," Dave indicated.

"You mean in case there's a fight and you change," his brother-in-law clarified.

"If any of the creeps that I suspect are behind this, I want you to get everyone out of there, Garth, including Clark and Lana," Dave instructed. "This is something that only the Protector can deal with. Even our super teens can't deal with this."

"And you would know how?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"First, direct observation of what happened to their counterparts. Secondly, it was hinted at in the Vendee accounts. Karen, do you remember if Isobel referred to a visitor from the stars or blood and elemental dust?" Dave explained.

His sister nodded. "All of the above. Was the visitor Kryptonian?"

"It would explain the tie between these scars and the cave markings," Dave indicated. "That's why I need to find out more. I can't leave this threat running around especially since all of the above know the way back here." He stood and walked toward the back wall. "I see you still can't grow anything in that spot by the back wall."

"It hasn't been fertile for years," Martha indicated. "But how would you…?" She stared at him. "The night before you left here in 1983, there was fighting outside. Something hit the house hard."

"Dave, fess up," Garth urged.

"The Protector fought off the Mystery Man that night," Dave revealed. "Lichtenfeld's father." At the thought of running into that creep again, he grimaced. "Let's hope it's only Arighatto or Lie-Boy."

"Only? David, they nearly killed you the last time!" Jonathan disagreed.

"Trust me, Jonathan, that jerk makes Arighatto look like a minor leaguer. It took both the Protector and the Child to deal with his counterpart in the other universe," Dave clarified still further. "If our version shows up, we may need to ask for help again." Seeing Clark and Lana come in the door, he motioned them over. "Have a good talk with Jor-El?"

"We did. He advised us to be careful. Professor, what's going on?" Lana wondered.

"He said that with good reason. Kids, what we said at the mansion still holds true," April emphasized. "There are things that not even your abilities can handle."

"We'll be careful," Clark promised. "Meantime, we'll be in and out before anyone can notice."

"We hope," Dave admonished. "Don't get cocky, Clark."

"Sorry, sir, it was hopeful thinking. We'll keep our eyes open," the younger man apologized.

"It's okay. Just keep your eyes open," the professor reminded them all. And let's hope we can survive the night.

Chapter 4  
Hartford, CT—Trevor Tower

Rising thirty floors above the street, the glass and metal tower's mostly dark façade revealed little activity on that moonlit night. Most would think that the structure's quiet appearance would have meant that nothing of note was going on. How wrong they would be.

In an office on the twenty-ninth floor, a shadowy figure sat behind a mahogany desk, inspecting records in a manila folder. Hearing a buzz from the intercom, his finger hit the answer button. "Yes?"

"Sir, report from Kansas. Dubois and his wife were seen entering the Luthor Mansion earlier tonight. The Sullivan girl was there as well," a male voice responded.

"I see. And the brats?"

"They were there as well. Should we take them now?"

"No. We will wait at the site for them. Thank you." After disengaging the connection, Arighatto grinned wickedly. "My stratagem works perfectly. I knew that eventually they would come for the woman's body. When they do, we have them and Miranda!" He unsheathed his kitana and feinted with it for a couple of minutes while practicing maneuvers before putting it away again. He pressed the intercom again. "Gioto?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Assemble the ninja and have them ready to move tomorrow night. If I know Dubois and Luthor, they'll move quickly. We shall meet them," the samurai indicated before shutting the connection down again.

Tomorrow shall be different! No mercy!

Center Cemetery—Amherst

An hour's drive to the north, Center Cemetery remained quiet save for a stray breeze rustling through the trees. Only the stones stood vigil over their sleeping parties, attesting to their presence.

By the giant oak, a pair of markers adjoined a chewed up bare pieces of turf. As testament to the Lex's efforts to follow through on his promise, a set of tire tracks had worn into the grass leading up to it.

There was another reason that the lot was quiet. For the previous six months, residents had claimed to see a woman appear in a white robe, roaming the cemetery as if looking for someone. She seemed distressed to onlookers; the tears on her cheeks attesting to the pain in her heart.

On that night, Angie's spirit appeared right at midnight and floated in place. "Why do they do this? Why?" Then she turned to the darkness as if picking up on another presence there. "What?"

From the darkness, a pair of glowing yellow eyes revealed another presence. "I ain't interested in ye, Wench. The others—I want 'em!" With that, it went silent again.

She trembled with fright, wondering what this meant for Dave and the others.

Chapter 5 Next Day—7:00 PM Amherst

While waiting for Steve and Lex to finish the paperwork, Dave led Byron, Clark and Lana through the university campus and giving them some measure of his past. They took in many of the places where the professor had spent his formative college days. They admired the simplicity of the grass and campus pond in the campus' center. Off to the left of the old chapel, the visitors observed the construction crews toiling away on the new library building.

"That's where Lionel and your father caught up to you?" Lana supposed.

"More like where the Protector caught up to them. We're blamed for the damage even if we all we tried to do is save the place," Dave clarified while taking a whiff of the roses he carried in his left hand. "Hate and misunderstanding is a part of life. It's the reason Clark kept his peace on who he truly is for so long. Follow me. I've got something else to show you." He led them from the asphalt path toward the pond.

There, a granite marker stood between two azalea bushes. An inscription read: "Peggy Masters, Dear Friend, What Happened Shall Never Be Forgotten."

The older man sighed; his eyes watering. "Peggy is April's cousin. She was murdered the night that Isobel kidnapped Karen. They never found the killer but I know who it is."

"You do? How come the police never did anything?" Clark wondered.

"Police couldn't handle that creep, Clark. Isobel struck the very next night so we didn't have a chance to catch the bastard."

"Is this that Mystery Man you were talking about last night?" she wondered.

"No although he and the Protector fought right over there." He motioned with his head back toward the back of the Rand Theater complex. "No. This isn't the Mystery Man. Pray we never see him although he will look for Lex, you and me, Lana, at some point. The mark on your hand will draw him to you." He kneeled beside the marker and set the roses before it. "Hi, Peggy. We haven't forgotten you. You should see April. She says hello. Sometime this summer, she's going to give birth to twins. We do miss you a great deal." He put his hand against the pillar and broke down, sobbing. "S…stand back."

The Protector broke loose, screeching his pain to the sky and shaking up those walking in proximity. "Wha' Big Bro said. Ah'll find that bastard!"

"We'll find him, sir," Byron corrected.

"Yeah. Jus' don' be stoopid," the Protector growled while standing again. "T'anks." He focused, making himself change again.

Dave rubbed his forehead. "That never gets any easier." He turned to his companions. "It's also the reason I hadn't told you the whole story about the Talon. This is just as bad as what happened to your folks, Lana."

"Amen," Lex agreed as he and Steve rushed over. "We heard the Scream all the way in town. Any trouble?"

"The Protector was letting off steam," Clark interceded. "No harm done."

"The townspeople might disagree," the billionaire contradicted while glancing around.

Dave snorted. "I stopped letting them bother me years ago, Lex. You know that. Anyhow, what's going on with the cemetery?"

"They're set. Let's get some dinner and then we'll head over there for nine. Okay?" Steve proposed.

"Too bad we can't do this during the day," Byron supposed.

"We don't need an audience," Dave replied. "diFazzio's makes great Italian food. Let's go."

"I'll second that," the FBI agent agreed as they headed for the hole in the wall restaurant.

Chapter 6 Cemetery—8:00 PM

Once darkness had descended on the area, Arighatto phased through the gate, breaking the lock in the process and entering the necropolis. As with his adversaries, he recalled the earlier standoff down the hill and his so-called allies' weakness. This time, Dubois, I trust no one else!

He turned to his ninja followers. "Conceal yourselves and wait. The time is almost here." 

The dark robed followers hid behind the stones and tree awaiting further orders.

The samurai inspected his blade once again. Then he unscrewed the hilt's end, revealing the emerald stone underneath. Too bad there was only one available! This will have to serve!

An hour later

After a very filling Italian meal (and friends who surprised Dave and Steve by showing up), the group drove to the cemetery in a strange looking caravan. Behind a rented minivan, a Ferrari and a hearse followed toward the spot.

In the minivan, Byron looked out at the darkened landscape; his poetic muse hard at work. "I can imagine how this must have looked two hundred years ago."

"According to what the records say, it was a farming community mostly," Steve indicated. "Makes you wonder where the old fort's palisades were."

"Palisades?" Clark asked.

"The settlers built forts to defend against the Indians," Lex explained from the driver's seat. Seeing the cemetery to their right, he turned onto College Avenue and then stopped before the gate.

"It's open now?" Steve wondered.

The professor got out of the hearse and stalked up to the gate. Seeing the broken lock, he glared around suspiciously. His hand started glowing and he felt the familiar aura. "Damn! That creep doesn't know when to take a hint!"

"What?" Lana asked.

"Arighatto's in there," Dave noted. "If he is, you know he's got kryptonite ready for you two."

Indeed he does.

The group turned to see Angie's ghost materialize in front of them.

"We're going to get you out of there, Princess," her husband vowed, setting his jaw.

It's not worth you getting killed!

Steve clicked the safety on his gun off. "A promise is a promise, Angie."

Dave, there's more than just Arighatto and his goons in there! He was there last night!

"Was he now? He can get the Hell out of our way. Thanks, Angie, for the heads' up. Remember, there's a little girl waiting to visit you out in Smallville. I'm not disappointing Angelina," the widower countered, grabbing his bow and shafts. "Clark, Lana and Byron, watch yourselves."

You do the same! Think of April and the kids!

"Always. But we think of you too," Dave countered. "Kids, do a reconnaissance run around the place and get back to me on the mental connection."

Clark and Lana sped off, whizzing through the cemetery and inspecting the area. As they drew closer to the designated plot, they could pick up on multiple heartbeats and pulses from all around them.

"Professor, it's a trap! They're here!" he called out telepathically as they overshot the site and were safely back in the darkness.

"Fall back to the gate!" Dave directed while rushing into the cemetery. "Steve, Byron, move!"

"Right behind you!"

As the duo took off into the area, the billionaire got on his cell phone. "Chief O'Malley, this is Lex Luthor. Yes, we have trouble at the cemetery. Bring back up." After he hung up, he shook his head. "Be careful, guys." Then he saw something on his hand. The old scar now?

He trembled, recalling that issue. That's what Angie meant! Dammit, guys!

Ten yards away

Clark and Lana found the professor and agent as they were careful to avoid any run ins with the ninjas.

"Good job, kids," Dave complimented while inspecting the scene. Then his scar began glowing. "Terrific!" he hissed.

"Professor, what?" Clark wondered.

"It means big trouble. Let's finish this and get out of here," Steve whispered while signaling to his friend. "Got your herb stuff?"

Dave palmed an orange ball and nodded. "We move in. Mask up, kids. When the smoke covers them, go in. If you feel the green stuff, bail out. Got it?"

"Right," Lana agreed.

"Byron, ready?" Steve wondered.

The poet nodded, turning on the 'solar battery' on his belt. Thanks to Lex's scientists, he could release his dark persona when he wanted to. As he did, his eyes went dark. "Bring 'em on!"

"You heard him!" Dave bellowed to the darkness while rushing the tree. "Come out!" He pitched a smoke bomb into the branches, causing the assassins to reveal themselves. "You're it, Buttwipes!" His eyes glowed as the change started. "Git 'em!"

Steve grabbed the other ball from his friend and threw it at the grave, covering the area with smoke.

"Pushy, ain't'cha?" the Protector growled.

"More like thinking of the kids," Steve disagreed while firing on the ninjas. "Anytime you're ready."

Seeing the shadowy fight going on in the smoke, the Dark One snarled. "Don' have time fer this shit! Git back!" He threw a massive pulse into the remaining three attackers, knocking them aside like bowling pins. "Ah want Ari-snotto!" His hands glowed dark as he stalked toward the fight.

But the teens had already engaged the samurai.

Five minutes earlier

Clark and Lana rushed into the melee. Much as their initial encounter with these assassins at the museum at Metropolis, the teens gave their opponents no time to react or grab for potential weapons. In a furious blitzkrieg of fists and speed, they finished off the nine ninja in under a minute.

"Where is he?" she wondered.

Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the area. "Watching from behind the tree. It figures! We know you're there!"

"So you do, Boy!" Arighatto revealed himself. "But then you know I'd never come without something for you both." He held up the glowing handle tip. "If I can't have Miranda, I'll kill you both."

As he said that, the kitana flew out of his hand; the offending stone shattering against the giant oak behind him.

"What was that?" Clark asked.

"Need we ask?" his fiancée pointed out while lowering her shoulder and bulling the samurai up against a tree. "That was for Miri, you creep!"

As Arighatto had managed to mass out before she hit him, he got up again. "She's mine!"

"She's nobody's," Clark countered before connecting with a quarter strength punch to their enemy's midsection and knocking the other out this time. He looked at Lana anxiously. "You all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Clark. Thanks. Maybe this time, we can make sure he stays out of Miri's life."

"Nuts! Ah was gonna whup 'im!" the Protector growled while lumbering toward them. "Least he ain't doin' nothin'!" Then he saw the scar glowing even brighter and knew they had company. "Come out, Buttwipe!"

From the night, a hulking figure emerged. His face obscured by a large top hat and cloak. The seventeenth century clothes revealed who he was. "The children fight well as do ye, Boy!"

"Who?" Lana queried from where she and Clark stared at the newcomer.

"Puritan Boy," the Dark One retorted sharply. "Lichtie-bitch's Daddy!" He scored the oak tree with a dark fire blast. "Git back or the next one's yer ass!"

The dark man laughed menacingly. "As if ye could hurt me?"

"Ah killed ya once, Buttwipe. Stay outta mah way!" the Protector retorted.

"Your business is yours for now. Some day, we will meet again," the Mystery Man concluded before disappearing from view once again.

"Creep!" the Protector hissed. Seeing the teens watching anxiously, he snapped, "Yeah?"

"You mean that's really the witch's father?" Clark supposed.

"Yeah that's 'im. Wuss." He heard the approaching sirens. "Crap! Git movin'! Ah'll let Big Bro deal w' this!"

Knowing where he was coming from, Clark and Lana sped off toward the college campus down the hill.

"Ah hate cops," the Protector growled before stomping toward where Steve, Lex and Byron were waiting.

Conclusion Three Days Later—Smallville  
Talon

Lana returned to the counter where she found Miranda moodily making the next order. "You're still mad?"

"You could have told me where you were going," her best friend retorted. "I should have been there with you!"

"Miri, your uncle decided that point, not us," Lana noted.

"I know that. We've already had it out—for all of the good that did," the sensei reported. "Look, Lana, it isn't all about vengeance, okay? I worry about you guys. If that creep did anything to you, I don't know what I'd do…." Her eyes watered.

"It worked out," the manager declared, not telling her about the Mystery Man. "And don't be so hard on your uncle. It wasn't an easy trip for him either."

"I know. I'm glad you're all safe, Lana." She hugged her boss. "I just like watching your back."

"You always do," Lana pointed out.

Kent Loft

Clark sat in the Loft, considering the recent trip up to Amherst. Except for school and chores, he had brooded up there, chastising himself for being so hard on the elder man earlier. I never imagined it could be that dark.

"Hey, Clark," Lex called while coming up the stairs. "What's going on? You've been practically invisible since we got back."

"I know, Lex. It's just that I've been really hard on Professor Dubois. I really need to apologize for being so scared of him and the Protector," Clark indicated sadly.

"Clark, he is scary. But now you understand why." The billionaire sat down beside his friend. "I have a question. Was there a big guy in pilgrim clothes there?"

"How did you know?"

Lex frowned. "That creep was right outside of the house in 1983. Fortunately, the Protector got rid of him." He looked out toward that location. "I had almost forgotten about that."

"So what do we do?" Clark wondered.

"You do nothing except graduate and get married to Lana. Maybe you might say the same thing to Professor Dubois. He'd appreciate it. Glad you all are okay, Clark." With that, he headed down the stairs.

"Lex?"

The Bald One turned back to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lex smirked. "That's what friends are for. Come on; let's head for the Talon. I want a coffee."

Smallville Cemetery

Dave set a fresh bouquet of flowers on the newly placed marker and stepped back to admire the view. Once the police had carted the bad guys away, he, Clark and Lana made short work of exhuming the body through speed and telekinesis. Despite this, they took care not to disturb the others.

Once back in Kansas, Angie was interred in the spot next to Lana's parents. Since she had also been friends with them, they could keep each other company, he figured.

I told you, Sweetheart. He smiled even as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He chuckled. "You can come up here, you know."

"We didn't want to intrude, Honey," April advised while waddling closer with Cassie and Angie.

"Is Mama happy?" Angie asked.

"She is. Count on that," he replied while kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks, April."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you feel this way, Dave. Now come on; let's get some coffee."

"As long as it's decaf for you."

His wife rolled her eyes. "Is there anything else I would do right now?" She kissed his cheek. "Don't ever change."

He took his daughters' hands in his and escorted the family toward the waiting vehicle. No he wouldn't change anything…..

Caves—later that night

After she had closed the Talon, Clark and Lana headed for the Caves' central chamber to speak with Jor-El.

As they entered the area, they found his father and her mother waiting for them.

"Mom?"

Hi, Honey. I didn't think you'd mind, Laura replied.

Did you know about that stuff, Mom? Lana inquired.

About Amherst and the Mystery Man? Yes, I did, the female spirit revealed. Thank you for giving Professor Dubois space where Peggy Masters was concerned.

Now, my Children, you understand why he is the way he is, Jor-El told them.

Mom, what was Peggy like? Lana wondered.

Laura smiled. A lot like you, Lana. She was very inquisitive and caring toward those around her. She was a telepath too. She knew the entire secret. That's what killed her in the end. I know the Professor will be okay at some point. Just be patient with them. Then she smirked with a sarcastic bent. Speaking of being patient how's the wedding coming?

Clark grinned. "Lex has set everything up." He looked into Lana's eyes and continued, "June 21st."

"It can't come soon enough for me," Lana added as they kissed.

As they did so, the two spirits watched with approval. Maybe the world outside stacked the odds against them. However, in there, the two lovers' feelings could overcome all.

And would do so for a long time to come…..

THE END (for now)  



End file.
